


Persuasive

by Ariyana



Series: BloodRayne Crossovers [14]
Category: BloodRayne (Video Games), The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Community: 7snogs, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariyana/pseuds/Ariyana
Summary: Rayne can be very convincing. [BloodRayneLXG Crossover]





	Persuasive

**Title:** Persuasive  
 **Author:** Ariyana  
 **Fandom:** BloodRayne/LXG  
 **Theme:** #6 Argument   
**Pairing:** Rayne/Mina Harker  
 **Rating:** [13+] Some Caution  
 **Word Count:** 311  
 **Disclaimer:** Blood Rayne is the property of Terminal Reality and Majesco. LXG is property of 20th Century Fox and Alan Moore.  
 **Notes:** This is part of my BloodRayne Crossover Universe. This also incorporates a quote from Mr. And Mrs. Smith.   
**Summary:** Rayne can be very convincing.  
  
  
  
Leaning against the wall, while crossing her arms carefully Mina considered their current situation. They had been ordered to get this mark to talk but he was being most uncooperative. She had tried all lines of reasoning with him but he was clearly being unreasonable. The sounds of Rayne's heels clicking in the background as the younger woman paced back and forth impatiently was beginning to wear thin on Mina's nerves.  
  
"Will you please stop that I'm trying to think!" Mina demanded.  
  
"This is getting us nowhere. If he won't talk I say we kill him."  
  
"Yes, I'm beginning to think along those lines myself."  
  
"Good luck trying to find someone else who knows what I know," the prisoner taunted.  
  
His cocky demeanor causing both women to frown. The prisoner clearly had a swagger about him.  
  
 _"He thinks he is hot shit!"_ Rayne said to Mina alone.   
__  
"Apparently so."  
  
Suddenly without warning Rayne punched the man in the face, breaking his nose in the process. Blood began pouring down his face, covering his neck and torso. Squatting down in front of him, Rayne licked the side of his cheek clean.   
  
"Delicious," she said pressing her cheek against his roughly, inhaling the scent of his rising fear. "Listen I'll make this very simple for you. Option A: You talk, we listen, no pain. Option B: You don't talk, I remove your thumbs with my pliers. It will hurt. Option C: I like to vary the details but the punch line... you die."   
  
A forceful kiss followed Rayne's deadly threat. Mina merely smiled watching the arrogance drain from the man's body. Rayne broke the kiss, licking the blood from her lips and wiping her face with her forearm.  
  
"So tell us what is your decision?" Mina asked calmly.  
  
"Option A," he whispered.  
  
"I knew you'd start to see things our way," Rayne laughed.


End file.
